You're Welcome
by MrRizzoli
Summary: Based off a post from the Tumblr page Calzona Texts from Last Night. Callie bails on Arizona and their night alone for a VIP patient, Arizona is left home with a camera and her imagination. One shot. Rated M just to be safe.


**Calzona one-shot based off of a Calzona Texts from Last Night post on Tumblr. **

**This is my first Grey's/Calzona fic. What do you think?**

* * *

"Calliope, the whole point of letting Sofia have a sleep over with Zola was to give us a night to ourselves."

"I know and you have no idea how sorry I am," Callie stood after tying her shoe and came face to face with a very disappointed Arizona. "There isn't a lot I can do about it though."

"Yes, you can. You're an attending, part owner of the hospital, and you aren't even on call!"

Callie ran a hand down Arizona's arm and sighed, "Honey, I know I'm not on call but he's an important patient."

"More important than your hot, sexy wife who planned a hot, sexy night with her hot, sexy wife?" Arizona pulled her wife in for a searing kiss.

"UGH!" Callie groaned as she reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, "Arizona, he's the Seahawks' quarterback. This could bring a lot of money into the hospital. Please understand that I am sorry and that I'd love to stay home and have hot, sexy times with my hot, sexy wife."

Arizona let out a huff, "Fine. Go be a kickass Ortho God and I'll sit home and be hot and sexy on the couch with a tub of ice cream and sappy movies."

Callie planted a quick kiss on Arizona's lips before turning and tossing an "I love you" over her shoulder and walking out the door.

Arizona stood in the same spot in the doorway for a full minute, she was a little upset that Callie had chosen to go to the hospital over spending time with her but she understood. It's the life of a doctor. So, instead of dwelling on the fact, Arizona went to her room, changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt, then made her way to the couch, but not before grabbing that tub of ice cream she told Callie about. Lucky for her, "My Girl" was playing on HBO.

Arizona only made it as far as right before Thomas J died before she had to turn the movie off. She had the night off from work, watching a child die, even if it was in a movie, isn't how she wanted to spend her night. Flipping through channels, the blonde doctor found nothing better on TV so she grabbed her laptop, maybe she could pass the time playing that ridiculously addicting Candy Crush game on Facebook.

That idea lasted a full 25 minutes before she had gone through all her lives so she resorted to scrolling through her newsfeed.

"Oh stop complaining!" She yelled at the computer when she saw someone complaining that they couldn't afford the new, ridiculously phone they wanted.

One of Timothy's military buddy's, Eric, had shared a photo of a half naked model, "Seriously? You had the post that for everyone to see?"

She shook her head and kept scrolling. Arizona only made it about 4 or 5 posts down from the photo Eric posted before she stopped. There was something about the girl that Arizona couldn't stop thinking about. She debated going back to look at it again for about 3 seconds before she realized she was already scrolling back up.

Arizona studied the photo for a few seconds before it hit her, the girl reminded her of herself. The model was roughly the same height, had the same skin tone, and shoulder length blonde hair. The only real difference was the eyes; the model's were green unlike her own blue. This starting the wheels in her head.

Callie was constantly telling Arizona how gorgeous and sexy she was but it's kind of hard to feel that way when you're missing a leg. Arizona wasn't a conceited person, at least not when it came to her looks, but she knew she had a pretty face, it's just the rest of her body that she lacked the confidence in, especially after the plane crash. However, Callie thought she was pretty, one leg and all, so maybe she could make herself feel pretty. Or at the very least try to see herself as Callie saw her, instead of just saying it to make her wife happy.

Arizona suddenly closed her laptop and padded off to the master bedroom. She spent a few minutes routing through boxes in the back of the closet.

"There you are!" The blonde exclaimed as she pulled a garment box from the shelf over head.

The blonde carried the box across the room and placed it at the foot of the bed before walking over to the desk in the corner of the room. It didn't take long to find Callie's digital camera, sitting dusty on a shelf.

They hadn't used the camera in a while, even to take pictures of Sofia. Who really needed one these days when everyone had smart phones that usually took just a good, if not better quality photos anyway?

With a smile on her face, Arizona walked back to the bed; she opened the garment box and let out a small chuckle. Callie had bought the lingerie months before but Arizona never even had the chance to try it on with the crazy work schedule they both had lately. She ran her fingers over the smooth, blue silk. Callie had picked it out because it matched Arizona's eyes almost perfectly.

The thought of Callie picking through lingerie sent a flutter through Arizona's stomach. The couple had been through a lot and they were finally starting to get over it all and were finally falling back into something that resembled their previous relationship. It was difficult but they loved each other and the thought of Callie picking out sexy lingerie to try and bring some spice back into their sex life, it made Arizona feel good. Her wife really did love her and forgive her. She felt the need to show her appreciation; at least it made her feel just a little bit better about the nights plans failing.

Arizona pulled the nightgown out of the box and lay it on the bed before removing her t-shirt. She pulled the nightgown over her head and let if fall into place, feeling the cool fabric brush against her skin gave the doctor goose bumps. Next, she pushed her sweatpants down her legs, being careful to not trip herself on her prosthetic as she stepped out and walked across to the other side of the bed.

She grabbed the digital camera, taking a second to remember how to set the timer right before place the camera on the desk. Arizona quickly posed in front of the camera, waiting for the flash with a seductive smile on her face. After the flash, she looked to see how the picture came out.

Arizona was skeptical at first, her prosthetic was clearly visible in the picture and this made her heart sink. Then she remembered that Callie probably wouldn't be focused on her legs and decided to try another shot.

Setting the timer again, Arizona rushed back to the bed and lay on her side, effectively hiding the fake leg behind her real one. Much more confident this time, she didn't even bother to check the picture, just set the timer again and went back to the bed. This continued on for a few minutes, each pose just a little more provocative than the last, until Arizona realized this could be so much more than a show of appreciation. She was going to make Callie wish she hadn't bailed on their night alone for some big shot, pro football player.

The timer was set and Arizona carefully knelt on the bed and started pulling the lingerie over her head. The blue silk was half way up her abdomen, revealing the creamy skin that Callie loved to kiss so much.

The next photo, Arizona had fully pulled the lingerie over her head, and had it hanging of the tip of her right index finger while her left arm carefully covered her breasts. Next, the lingerie was nowhere in sight and Arizona's back was to the camera; Callie always said how much she loved Arizona's ass.

After that, the next few photos were innocent enough, showing nothing more than could be shown on cable television. A few shots of Arizona's ass, side profiles with her breasts covered by an arm or hand, a couple of her lying on the bed with a sheet covering all the good stuff. As she became more comfortable, the prosthetic leg was removed and hidden in a corner.

Once the leg came off, the photos got much more risqué. The first photo, Arizona was covered by a sheet from the hips down but her breasts were in full view. Every photo, the sheet got lower and lower until it hit the floor. There were photos of Arizona in various positions on the bed, knowing full well that they would get Callie in an uproar.

For the last photo, Arizona decided to go all out. She sat on the bed, facing the camera before leaning back onto one elbow. While one arm supported her weight, the other stretched down her torso, her hand landing at the apex of her thighs. Arizona touched herself just barely, but with all the thoughts of what could come of these photos rushing through her head, she let out a small gasp just as the flash went off.

Pleased with herself and how she had spent the last hour or more, Arizona dressed in her t-shirt and sweatpants and returned the camera and lingerie to their spots before climbing into bed. Blue eyes fluttered closed and Arizona slept with visions of Callie in her head. The blonde was so deep into her sleep that she never even felt her wife come home.

The next morning, she tried to act as normal as possible, giving no hints as to what she had done the night before. Callie had dressed Sofia and was strapping their daughter into her car seat when Arizona finally emerged from the house ready for work.

The drive was the same as any other morning, Callie and Arizona talking about work, Sofia, or whatever came to their minds. Sofia sat in the back, watching cartoons on the DVD screen that was imbedded in the head rest of the seat in front of her.

Once at the hospital, both doctors brought their daughter to daycare, leaving her with a kiss on the cheek and a promise to see her at lunch.

"So, how was your super V.I.P patient last night?"

Callie sighed, "Ridiculous. He's a spoiled brat. The only thing he didn't complain about was when I told him I'd have him back on the field before the season started. How was your night?"

"I'm sorry. My night was…" Arizona thought for a moment before answering. "It was actually pretty good."

"How good could it have been? You were home alone."

Arizona smiled, "I had your camera. You have 35 naked pictures of me."

Arizona laughed as the color drained from Callie's face for split second.

"You're welcome."

"Hey! Wait!" Callie yelled after her wife but the blonde doctor was already gone. "Stupid V.I.P patient making me miss my wife taking naked pictures."


End file.
